100-words Challenge, Nuzlocke Edition
by Tomi Lang
Summary: 100 drabbles/oneshots. Each for a random word. Each is derived from one of Tomi's future Nuzlocke-based stories (AKA, storylockes). This is a pre-writing practice. The storylockes haven't been written yet, so no knowledge of them is needed to read this oneshot series. Uploaded here to share. May contain mild violence, mentions of torture and death.


_...dary!_

 _Ahem. This is probably the first thing I've posted here in too many years. After a long time of being artistically inactive, I'm back to writing. I'm into Pokemon now, so I thought to myself, why not document my personal Nuzlocke challenges? In story mode - AKA, storylocke?_

 _Since my playthoughs are still a work in progress, but I already have the plots and characters for the stories I'll base on these playthroughs - I decided to do a writing challenge. The common 100-words-100-stories some of you might or might not have heard about. Either way - I pick 100 random words, and write something short for each. All stories are 100% related to my future storylockes, but do not require actually knowing what's going on in them._

 _I'm doing this both to polish my writing skills, and to polish the plots and characters I have for my storylockes. Thought I might share this if I'm already putting the effort into writing so much._

 _Without further ado, here's the first one. Enjoy~_

* * *

 **Game: Pokemon Red, TPP Edition**

 **Player Character: Abe**

 **Setting: Abe is on a quest to become the Indigo League Champion. Now he's almost there, as he battles the Dragon-type master Lance to claim the desired title. Unkown to him, Professor Oak is observing the battle, musing to himself.**

* * *

 **#1 - Unit**

In the most elementary definition, on the very ground basis… what does becoming a Champion really mean?

Sure, when a trainer defeats the Pokémon league completely, they become Champion. But should winning be credited to the trainer alone? Perhaps, as the team leader who gives the orders, yes, they should. But as the Pokémon themselves are the ones performing the battling, the ones who deal the actual blows, shouldn't they be considered Champion as well as their trainer, if not even more, or even instead?

This was a question Professor Oak hoped had crossed the mind of each trainer at least once during their Pokémon League challenge. As a scientist researching into the relationship between people and Pokémon and as a former Champion himself, this question truly mattered to him.

As he watched the ongoing battle between Abe, a young promising trainer from Pallet Town, and Lance, long-time Champion and the current head of the Indigo League, Oak knew the answer was somewhere in-between. It wasn't the ten-year-old boy who was battling the thirty-four-year-old Dragon-type expert. Those weren't six seemingly-random Pokémon who battled six carefully-picked elite Pokémon. No. Those were two absolutely harmonic teams battling against each other, each as a single unit.

Without uttering a single word, Abe fully cooperated with his Pokémon. They knew exactly what he wanted from them, and acted accordingly. And sometimes, it seemed, one of the Pokémon would make a decision and act on its own, according to the given situation. Abe would observe what his teammate was up to, comprehend that, accept the decision and go along with it, offering silent suggestions on how to proceed from there on. Oak was surely surprised when he saw this battling method during Abe's very first battle against their neighbor, Jade, right outside the Professor's lab. But it worked, and led to the boy's first victory. Now, nine months later, the exactly same strategy was leading to Abe's victory against Kanto and Johto's top trainer.

Who, Oak had to remind himself, won himself the Champion's title in a similar manner. Lance was indeed famous for fully listening to his Pokémon and letting him decide as much in battle as he did.

Seeing Abe and his teammates battling not as seven individuals, but as one, was truly pleasing for the eye and the heart. He knew for sure that Abe would end up winning against Jade, who has already won the Champion's title twenty minutes ago, and take away the title from her. Which will hurt a bit, but will be fully justified.

And then, Professor Oak would me more than proud to register the young boy in the Hall of Fame. And the Boy will deserve it.


End file.
